The Fox & The Raven
by That One Brah
Summary: Desperate times call for desperate measures, Raven summons the king of hell. Now what? Click it and see.
1. Chapter 1

**Jump City: Unknown Warehouse **

"SLADE! Let her go. Your fight is with me not her!"

A teen dressed in a traffic light jumpsuit with a jet-black cape trashed around in his captors hands. His domino mask was scrunched up in rage and worry for his comrade. He looked at the man called Slade, his bronze and black mask seemed to have a faint malicious glow to it. He growled as Slade's hand groped his teammates breasts roughly.

"Get your filthy hands off her. Raven, BB, Cy do something!"

He looked around to see his fellow titans' eyes screwed shut from the scene in front of them, but out of the corner of his eye he saw Raven, the purple cloaked beauty mumble something. _'She's chanting something.. God please.. anyone save Starfire' _His thoughts were interrupted as he heard Starfire scream, looking forward he saw Slade's hand inching up her skirt.

"My my, little Starfire has some fight in her hehe not so powerful without your little beams are you. I'll try to make this as pleasurable for you as it is for me."

Slade took his other hand and started to lift the bottom part of his mask. He smirked hearing Robin yell out once more.

"Hn I hope you enjoy this show my little bird, maybe after this you might be willing to be my apprentice again"

Cyborg, Beast Boy and Robin all looked at the scene with disgust and sorrow. Star didn't deserve any of this. Star was always the one who cheered them up if they were down in a slump, and yeah she cooked shit for food but she still tried. Looking at her, with tears cascading down her face, screaming for Slade to stop was enough to break the titans' hearts. Tears creeped down their faces, how could someone so pure be subjected to something so inhumane and cruel? This hurt more than anything, watching your comrade suffer while you stand their helpless, unable to answer her yells and pleas for help. Heads snapped towards Raven's direction as she was engulfed in black flames, her eyes snapped open revealing crimson eyes, glaring death at Slade.

_"Slade you have tainted this world long enough, I think it's time for you to go back to hell.. I Raven Roth daughter of Trigon and Arella summon thee, the Lord of hell, upon my sacrifice may you rid this world of it's foulest taint __**Azarath Metrion Zinthos!**__" _

Red markings appeared all over Raven's body, she let out a savage scream as the black energy erupted out of her body. The ground started to crack and Slade's eyes narrowed waiting for the so called _Lord of Hell _to emerge, Starfire saw her chance to flea and quickly crawled away to a safe distance, her eyes never leaving the ever growing crack in the ground that seemed to glow an eerie red. Raven doubled over, all the energy she released seeped into the cracks and thunder was heard everywhere _**Boom.. Boom.. Boom. **_A flash of lightning pierced through the solid roof of the warehouse and collided with the fissure, resulting in a gaping hole that lead to who knows where.

Everyone looked and waited as a figure jumped out, they backed away expecting a hellish beast to appear and consume everyone on sight, although what they saw was the complete opposite.

They saw a boy that looked about their age give or take a year or two older with wild untamed blonde and black tipped hair that was held up by a bandana with a kanji for king, he was extremely built, making Raven and Star blush despite the tension in the air. His face was chiseled without any traces of baby fat and three whisker like scars were seen on his cheeks. The odd thing was that he was holding a rockband guitar, jumping around and singing.. in his guitar hero boxers. The only thing that seemed demonic about him were the 10 blonde and black tipped tails he had that were swaying around lazily, and two fox like ears on top of his head of the same color. Everyone sweat dropped as he remained blissfully unaware of his surroundings..

"I said 1, 2, 3, take my hand and come with me 'cause you look so fine and I really wanna ma- EHHH? WHAT THE FUCK AM I DOING HERE! AND WHERE IS HERE TO ANYWAYS?"

He stopped and took a look around his surroundings his eyes narrowed as he saw Starfire in the corner casting wary looks at both him and Slade, sniffing the air his electric blue eyes turned blood red.

**"Did you rape her?" **He growled.

He looked at Slade pointing his clawed fingers, while his features morphed into something more feral and demonic. His whisker marks darkened and his canines grew to full-fledged fangs, his tails flailed around violently as his ears twitched and stood on alert. Standing up from his crouched position he stood at his full height of 6 feet 2 inches and walked towards Slade.

"**I may be a demon, but compared to you, FILTH, I look like a fucking angel.. hehe Mother always told me to treat girls like queens, it's trash like you that makes me sick**" Cracking his knuckles he inched towards Slade and growled maliciously as red energy engulfed him like a shroud.

Slade started sweating I mean who wouldn't right? The freaking LORD of hell was here and he looked really pissed off.

"Oh great Lord of hell, I'm sure a being as malevolent as you would show kindness, to a sinner like me? Perhaps we could make an arrangement that would both benefit us.." He trailed off letting the offer stand, his muscles bunched up and coiled as he got ready to make a run for it if the great lord himself declined his offer.

"**The only arrangement I will agree on is sending your pathetic ass to hell, hmmm I wonder what punishment would be appropriate for a sinner like you.. hehe how does watching gay porn while having a 20in. long 5in. wide pole shoved in your ass every hour for eternity sound eh?"**

He heard a few snickers from his back but he managed to keep his calm, cool, and collected facade on despite how badly he was laughing on the inside_._

"**Though I may have my evil streak once in awhile I am not as malevolent as you earthlings portray me to be**" He gave Slade one of his feral grins, and inwardly laughed his ass off when the faint smell of shit hit his sharpened senses.

"**Hmmm let me give you a chance, dear sinner.. I'll give you five minutes to leave my domain which is about.. Ohhh the whole city, and if I sense your presence in MY domain in the next five minutes.. hehe it definitely won't be pretty for you. Now ****Let the games begin! MWAHAHAHAHAHA**"He laughed like a loon as he saw Slade run like a bat outta hell.

**"Heh serves you right you gay fuck" **He smirked and chuckled quietly as he powered down, his fangs and claws retracted while the whisker marks on his face thinned out and lightened. He felt someone poke him and he looked down seeing the orange chick look at him in awe and caution, he smiled a disarming smile and nodded at her.

"Ummm I must thank you Great hell of lord, for saving my body from getting touched in a place I wish for it not to be."

She hugged him tightly but was surprised to see he didn't turn blue like Robin or the others. He returned the hug with enough force to make her 'eep' as she leaned into him enjoying the wonderful warmth he was projecting. He nuzzled his hair to her neck and she let her hand play with his soft locks.

"Tell me great hell of lord, why does your hair feel like fur?" Starfire asked.

He laughed lightly and leaned into her hand more.

"Call me Naruto, ok babe? mmm that feels nice.. Oh? I guess 'cause I'm a fox demon, hehe so comes with the title" He shrugged and purred when she stroked his whisker marks.

"Ahem.. Uhh Naruto AHEM excuse me for interrupting your cuddle fest, but we need to take you back to the tower with us. We can't have the Lord of Hell running rampant in MY city" Robin couldn't help but exaggerate the word 'MY' after all he was here first. Jealousy crept up into his heart as he saw Star and this Naruto guy hug like they were old friends or something. _'Pshh why would I be jealous. Me and Star are just friends.." _heh yea keep telling yourself that.

"Hn whatever I was bored back home anyways, hey do you have guitar hero or something at your uh tower? And where is my summoner?"

He let go of Star and chuckled when she didn't let go of him. He cleared his throat to grab her attention, winking at her when she flushed and let go. Sniffing the air he made his way to Raven giving the green dude and Mr. Roboto a grin as they ranted on and on about how cool he was and the challenges they threw around at GH and rockband. Standing in front of Raven's kneeling form on the floor, he bent down and picked her up bridal style and flashed her his foxy grin. He smirked as she tried to hide her blush from his view with her cloak.

"So beautiful why'd you summon me? I mean not that I don't like it but still."

Raven flushed when he called her beautiful, for once she was thankful all her powers were spent up, that way she didn't have to go through the embarrassing explanation of her fragile emotions.

"Well Lord Naruto b-because Starfire was about to get.. Raped, I couldn't just sit there and watch so as a last ditch effort to stop it.. I summoned you. I am well aware of the price for summoning you Lord, you may take my life as soon as you see fit" Raven bowed her head in submission and respect, but her head snapped up as soon as she heard him laughing.

"Wow that was a good laugh, hehe don't worry about it babe and just call me Naruto. I don't need to take your life, seeing that you summoned me out of desperation to save your friend. That pretty much calls the whole sacrifice thing off. But I would like to stay in this world if that's fine with you?"

"Ok Naruto but.. Don't call me babe, and why are you asking me for permission to stay? I mean you're the lord of hell. You can do whatever you want."

"It's 'cause I was summoned here so I need an anchor to stay, in that case the anchor would be you. Hell can run itself without me for a few years anyways" Shrugging at the thought he looked at her with kit eyes, hoping she would say yes.

Raven thought about it for a moment before thinking back on how he saved Star she nodded to herself and looked at her team who just offered a quick nod showing that they didn't mind his presence.

"Seeing that you helped Star, I guess I'm in debt to you, stay as long as you want" She offered a small smile to him and she blushed when he returned it full force.

"You don't owe me anything Raven. A pretty girl like you should smile more, it makes you look like an angel hehe I would know, I got enough of them going after my tails after all" Smiling he leaned down to her, they were so close that she could feel his warm breath on her lips. "Thanks" he whispered against her lips before he killed the distance.

Her eyes were wide as dinner plates as their lips collided, stars flashed in her vision as she relaxed in his hold and shut her eyes, her lips tentatively responding to his. Her body felt like it was on fire, but what surprised her even more was that there were no explosions near the area, it was as if his very presence set her emotions and power at ease.

Ever the killjoy, Robin cleared his throat, snapping Raven out of her daze as she reluctantly pulled away from the fox demon. She giggled softly when he pouted; Raven's eyes widened at the uncharacteristic show of emotion and slapped a hand to her mouth hoping no one caught that. Unfortunately for her, the fox demon that currently held her perked up at the sound of her giggle, Naruto squeezed her lithe body and purred. He gave her cheek a quick lick and chuckled at the faint blush that broke out on her face.

"Umm ok time to go to the tower.. Me and the team will go on ahead." Robin nodded at Raven and grabbed the stunned titans leaving the demon king and his summoner alone.

"What was that kiss for?" she asked, eyes narrowed slightly, her cheeks still sported a little pink on them and her lips tingled from their previous kiss.

"To seal the deal, you know? To have you as an anchor in this world." He replied. She pouted slightly but managed to school her expressions fast enough to her normal stoic face, but not fast enough for Naruto to miss it. Smirking he leaned down and kissed her again.

"Now what the hell was that one for?"

"Hmmm just 'cause. I like you." He winked at her whistling some random tune as he made his way out of the warehouse with the still blushing Raven in his arms.

_'Maybe having him here won't be so bad after all' _She mused before she slipped into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Raven was not a happy woman. A. The tower happened to not have any spare rooms for the fox lord.. And of course Star offered him her bed, but for some reason she couldn't stand to even think of him in the same bed as star. She dismissed the thought with a _'Hn must be the anchor thing that makes feel so possessive." _I mean she couldn't possibly harbor feelings for the young? no maybe middle aged, or most likely ancient King on top of her. Yes, ON TOP of her, another reason of her dis/pleasure seeing as she summoned him so of course she had to be the one to share her room. Both stubbornly refused to sleep on the floor so here they are now. On her not so big bed with the fox demon's tails swaying back and forth lazily against her body and his massive arms wrapped around her in a protective embrace. Raven groaned and twitched when his tail rubbed against her thigh.

"Sigh. Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos"

**Flashback**

Raven stood in a dimly lit street, she couldn't feel his arms or his tails anymore and for some absurd reason, the lack of king on her formed a frown on her pretty face.

_'Where am I'_

She heard a cry for help and her hero reflexes kicked into gear as she ran towards the alley she was closest to. What she saw left her in shock, a little blonde kid was bleeding, burnt, and severely injured. His eyes were devoid of life while the mob continued to kick, stab, and or burn him.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos! Nothing happened what the hell?"

She lunged towards one of the attackers but she completely went through him.. _'What is this nightmare?' _She couldn't do anything, she felt just as useless as she did when Slade captured Star.

"Naruto." she whispered to the wind hoping he would show up and help her through this madness. Raven gasped as she saw the mob spitting and laughing at the kid before they separated. She kneeled beside the boy and tried to touch him only for her hand to go through him.

"Are you here to beat me up too lady? If you are then just end it. I can't take this shit anymore." his head turned and she gasped seeing the familiar whisker marks that only Naruto would have. This wasn't her Naruto. His eyes were warm, full of mirth and laughter, this one however was broken and lifeless.

**Flash**

"Boy do you know why they call you demon?" A man with silver bluish hair said as he laughed hysterically and glared at the boy.

"No! Naruto don't listen to him, just take the scroll and run make sure he doesn't catch you."

Raven's eyes went wide when she saw the man with a gigantic star lodged into his back coughing up blood profusely. She saw Naruto there, his eyes were bloodshot from crying his hair was matted with dirt, and fear was evident in his eyes.

"It's because you have the nine tailed demon fox in you boy! That's why you're a demon." Mizuki laughed as Naruto stared at the other man with pleading eyes, anything to tell him that this wasn't true. The last thing Raven saw were flashes of red.

**Flash**

Raven stood in a sewer like place, in front of her was a massive cage with some writing on it that she managed to make out to say 'Seal.' In the middle of it all was Naruto, staring intently at the cage, as if he was waiting for something to lash out at him or harm him.

**"Kit? Are you there? It's been a long time since you visited.. Hm why is that kit?" **A feminine voice came from the other side of the cage as a figure came into view.

She was wearing a black robe of some sort patterned with crimson flowers. She had nine red tails with white tips swaying around lazily behind her; her ears were of the same color. Her crimson hair cascaded down to her waist, while her red orbs looked at Naruto with concern and love.

"Kaa-chan.. They killed her. I don't know what to do anymore, just for being with the _'demon brat'_ they fucking **killed **her" his eyes shifted to crimson, and his voice was purely demonic for a second, reminding Raven of the time when he threatened Slade.

Tears flowed out of his eyes, he ran up to the piece of paper that said seal and ripped it off, ignoring his kaa-chan's protest. There was a bright flash, Raven couldn't help but look away and as the lights died down she saw the gates open and Naruto ran to the woman and held onto her bawling his eyes out.

"Hush Kit, we can leave this place now, I thought it would kill us if we removed the seal. I can show you the seals so we can go to Makai, our realm" She stroked his hair lovingly, like a mother would tend to her child. Raven heard a muffled yes from Naruto before they were enveloped in red flames.

**Flash: Real World **

Raven opened her eyes, and saw the worried face of Naruto beside her, she couldn't help but run her hands through the whisker marks to see if he was the real thing. He purred in content and she couldn't help but smile at his antics.

"Were you human before?" She questioned. He flinched and his eyes narrowed.

"A long time ago, what did you see?" His ears dropped a little, and his tails stopped moving, they just lay limp on her side.

"I saw you when you were a kid. They beat you up and I tried to stop them and I couldn't. Every time I tried I just kept passing through them. Then I saw how this man with silver hair telling you that you were a demon because of some fox? The last one I saw was when you were standing outside the seal crying for someone, and you ripped it off, and this woman who was calling you kit came out and comforted you.. Is.. is that how you became the fox king?"

Naruto nodded, a lone tear escaped Raven's eye, but Naruto kissed it away.

"Yeah, that's how it started. I lost control when they killed her. They killed her for being with me. The demon brat. I wanted to kill them all, never before have I felt so much hate towards anything. But in the end I couldn't do it, it's just not me you know? I couldn't live in that village anymore so I went to my ma. Hehe the woman who kept calling me kit. When Mizuki told me about her I was pulled into my mindscape, aka the sewer and she wasn't evil at all, she apologized for causing me trouble, and over time she just seemed like a mom to me. Makai's the Japanese word for hell, my mom gave me her throne, said she was too lazy to rule now, and thus I became the Juubi no kitsune, the one and only 10 tailed fox. The number of tails represents the amount of power we had so far I'm the only demon with 10 tails, my ma's the only demon with 9 tails and I don't know about the rest. Well that's me in a nutshell. So enough about me, what's your story?"

Raven hesitated a bit, no one knew about her past. Could she trust him? she looked him in the eyes and all her worries faded, she simply started talking. She told him about his father Trigon, and how he raped her mother to give him an heir. She had to calm him down from his rage when she told him how many times she almost got raped in Azarath where she wasn't accepted because of her Demon blood. The sacrifice she has to make by always keeping her emotions in, and how for some odd reason, when she's with him her emotions are under control. He laughed when she mentioned the kiss and how normally things would go boom if anyone touched her intimately. And lastly she spoke of the happy times with her fellow Titans, the acceptance she felt when she joined them, and how she's happy that he's here with her. Though it was a slip-up she just blushed when Naruto smiled and tightened his hold on her.

The night went on like this Talking about each other's pasts, the present, and what might come. Naruto held her in his arms and she's never felt so content before. The same could be said for him, other than the mindless fucks he got from Makai, he's never slept with a woman before without doing anything.. after _she_ died of course. He found himself starting to get drawn to Raven more.

"You really should smile more, you'll put angels to shame with that pretty face of yours" he blurted out.

Raven glared at him, blushed and rolled on the other side muttering a good night, but she couldn't stop the smile from forming as she felt his arms pull her closer to him, and the make shift blanket his tails made, as he covered her up protectively.

**Next Morning **

"Dude, where's Raven? she's always up before us.. hehe she must be with lover boy then" Beastboy snickered and looked at Raven's room, plans for a prank brewing in his mind.

"Cy, lets go see what Rae's up to" He said while he rubbed his hands sadistically.

Cy snickered and took the camera off of the counter.

"Hmmm good one. Blackmail material" BB and Cyborg laughed on the way to Raven's room, surprised when they saw Robin standing out there, banging on the door.

"What're you two doing here?" He asked, irritated that Raven won't answer the door. What if that dumb king did something to her? he thought. Banishing his thoughts of a naked Raven with the king on top of her away as he shook his head.

_'heh she would never go for that.. that mongrel.'_

"Beast boy get in there and open this god damned door." Robin said through gritted teeth.

He needed Raven to plan out a guard and entertain assignment they just got for escorting and entertaining the Mayor's daughter.

"Aye aye captain!" BB mocked saluted and shifted into an ant.

He crawled under the crease in Raven's door. Looking around, BB couldn't see in the pitch black room _'friggin vampires..'_ He morphed back to his human form and pressed open on the keypad.

_SWISH _

The light from the hallway came in to show Raven sleeping on her back with a small smile on her lips, and Naruto's face in the crook of her neck, her arms were around his neck holding him in place. The shocked Titan's could only stare at the scene in front of them, jaws hitting the floor they wondered if Raven was wearing any clothes..

"wh-wh-wh-what the h-h-hell?" Robin stuttered as he looked on, a strange feeling made his heart clench.. could it be jealousy?

Robin narrowed his eyes and he found that he disliked what he saw more and more with each passing moment. Raven groaned and rolled around managing to roll Naruto around with her. They all let out a sigh of relief when they saw she was wearing a tank top. Putting the flash off BB and Cy snickered before they took photos of the scene.

"Good morning friend robin, BB, Cy! Where is my new friend Naruto, and friend Raven I might ask?"

Everyone jumped at Star's voice and covered her mouth as they dragged her to the door. She looked at them in a confused manner. They sweat dropped, forgetting her innocence and such. Before they could say anything her eyes glowed green as she looked at the two.

Naruto was in his half-asleep state and took a look around the room, his eyes landed on Raven, and he remembered everything that happened the night before. He stared at her beautiful face while she was slept, the content smile on her face was cute he thought. He enjoyed the feel of her lithe body against his, and how her body molded to fit his, just like the missing piece of a puzzle. Smiling he nuzzled the side of Raven's face, purring at the way her smooth skin caressed his sensitive whiskers. Raven's eyes fluttered open, the foreign but not unwelcome heat radiating off her bed mate coupled with his satisfied purring brought her out of unconsciousness.

"Morning beautiful." He said before kissed her on the lips softly.

"Idiot." She muttered.

Oh how she hated how he could make her blush on a whim. He laughed as her eyes grew wide when she saw the compromising position they were in. She was straddling his naked torso, and his tails were rubbing her ass. Grunting she got off of him and stared at the door with wide eyes. That was it.. Naruto guffawed and howled at the male titans' reaction to his anchor, triple geysers of blood spouted off the male titans before they found their faces kissing the floor courtesy of Raven's embarrassment as Star just looked back and forth from Raven to her downed comrades.

"Good morning friend Raven, and friend Naruto!" Star yelled as she ran past Raven and tackled Naruto. She petted the fox ears and played with his tails, totally oblivious to the twitching black-energy encased Raven behind her. Naruto gulped seeing Raven this mad. _'uh-oh' _

With a voice that could rival Iruka's big head no-jutsu **"GET OUT OF MY ROOM! ALL OF YOU!" **Star eeped and got out immediately while Naruto was lying on the floor unconscious because of his sensitive ears. With a sigh Raven ignored the fox demon and stepped into the shower _'It would definitely be interesting with him around.' _


	3. Chapter 3

A.N. Had to rewrite this since I basically just set myself up for writers block the moment I brought Ino back, so here's a rewrite.

* * *

**Titans Tower**

"All I'm saying is focus Raven. I know your furry friend here could destroy us if he wanted to but that doesn't mean you need to act like.. How you're acting with him right now."

Robin was mad, screw that he was downright pissed over at what he saw and for the life of him he couldn't figure out why. There was this deep scratching and gnawing feeling on his gut when he saw them together but he refused to acknowledge it as jealousy, after all, He liked Starfire right?

"Listen, I know with your emotions and stuff it's hard to let people in, hell it took you a long time before you let us in, but just remember who your REAL friends are."

He watched her then, waiting for something to explode over his outburst but he heard nothing but silence.. he took one look at her and reminded her to be there for the mission briefing but as he turned to leave she spoke up.

"I understand Robin."

He smiled then, happy that he got through to her but that moment ended right when she continued her previous statement.

"I understand that your head is so far up your ass that you can't even see the fact that he truly makes me happy. Why can't you just be happy for me? For once in my life something's going right and you have to shoot me down for it. I have the situation under control and I'd appreciate it if you stayed out of MY personal affairs" With that said, she stalked out of the room and made her way to get some coffee.

The masked traffic light shook his head "She doesn't know what she's getting into, doesn't she understand I'm only looking out for her."

"You're right, but she will soon enough, and don't worry I don't like hurting pretty girls."

Robin jumped and looked around the dimly lit room as he go into his fighting stance.

"Show yourself."

He heard a chuckle from behind him and he whipped around to see the last person he wanted to see.

"How much did you hear?"

"Enough to have me annoyed with you. She's mine little bird. She might not know it yet but she will eventually, and both you and I know, the king always gets what he wants."

With a smirk and a cold hard glare at Robin, he made his way around the kid and carried on to the kitchen to grab some grub.

"That's what you think. She'll never let you in that close"

He stood there and punched the wall behind him. The king was obviously up to no good, he might appear like a harmless fox around Raven, but the king he just had a chat with sounded cold and determined. _'I need to know more about him'_ with one last dent to the wall he made his way up to the kitchen to tell the rest of the team about their mission.

The kitchen was a huge mess, _'note to self, never let an age old demon near appliances' _was going through everyone's heads. Everyone watched as Naruto poked and prodded every single thing that could be well, poke and messed with. They watched him as he ate the raw cookie dough and read the heating directions for it, but the biggest surprise was when he took everything out, made little balls out of the dough and blew fire out of his mouth.

"Woahhh bro you gotta teach me how to do that, that's like an instant cookie maker."

Naruto grinned at his newfound green buddy.

"I'd teach you but I don't want you to burn yourself from the inside out."

They all stared at him blankly and he sighed and popped one of the cookie balls in his mouth.

"I'm a demon remember, I can play with the elements as much as I want to." He said with a shrug.

Naruto heard an 'ohhh' response from everyone before he started offering them some of the balls.

The Titans, plus Naruto munched on the cookie balls as they waited for Robin to get there and brief them on their current mission. Everyone ate silently, each swimming in their own thoughts, daydreaming, plotting, and some just drawing a blank. They heard Robin approach them from the loud click his trademark steel toed boots made and they all looked towards the entrance, save for Naruto who was messing with Raven by poking her with his tails.

The titans watched as their leader marched in with and with his usual no nonsense voice, he announced the obvious.

"We have a mission team, the Mayor has ordered us a guard and entertain mission for his 'baby girl'"

This got the attention of Naruto who stopped messing with Raven and immediately perked up after he heard the word entertain. Robin looked around at the bummed out faces of his team he can't blame them though. Babysitting was definitely not something he liked doing. His eyes stopped roaming when he saw that infuriating smirk on Naruto's face, his eyes narrowed in on him _'He's definitely up to something'_ He stored that info in for later and went ahead to get breakfast sighing at the mess around him.

* * *

**Mayor's House**

The team got to the mayor's house fairly quickly after tying up Naruto to keep him from touching anything after he almost pressed the self-destruct button. Sighing Robin made it up the steps to ring the doorbell but before he could the door busted open and standing in front of him was his charge for the day. To say he was surprised was an understatement. He expected a little bratty girl that would probably go '**KAWAIIII**' once she sees Naruto's tails and ears, that was pretty much the only logic he saw in bringing the annoying, troublesome blonde, to distract the kid so they wouldn't have to. But boy was he wrong for thinking that they were babysitting a child. He pretty much almost smacked himself in the head as he stared at the mayor's daughter. She was definitely no child he thought.

Tracy Davis of course just gave Robin a once over and rolled her eyes. 'Boys' she thought, she was well aware of her intimidatingly good looks, the problem was that's exactly what they were, intimidating. She was tall for a girl, standing at 5'8 she was an inch or two taller than the boy wonder and her figure was that of a model. She wasn't so skinny that she looked like she has a number of eating disorders, but she had a flat stomach, and curves where it mattered. Her skin was pale and flawless, no blemishes anywhere and her eyes were colored the purest blue only to be rivaled by Naruto. She ran a hand through her silky blond locks and looked at Robin with an eyebrow raised.

"Well are you going to keep staring at me or are you going to start entertaining me."

Her bored tone seemed to snap him out of his trance and he shook his head apologizing with a slight blush on his cheeks from getting busted ogling the blonde goddess. He nodded and motioned for her to follow him out to the others.

"I'm sorry Ms. Davis I expected to be babysitting a child not a.. umm woman?"

"Just call me Tracy. Ms. Davis is my mother, she's quite old and I'm only 17 so don't be so formal."

"Uh sure, well here's the rest of the crew, the green one's beast boy, and the one beside him's Cyborg, then the girl with the green eyes is Starfire, with Raven next to her and last but not least Naruto" He grumbled the last part out and he noticed she wasn't even paying attention, her eyes were just glued to one person, Naruto.

Said person was doing the same thing, staring at her with a surprised look on his face, memories flashed before his eyes from his previous life. It hurt. He remembered everything vividly, how she smells, how she tastes, and how much he loved her and the rage and anguish he felt when he watched her die. His heart skipped a beat when their eyes met and the world seemed like it was on a stand still.

A few more minutes of silence went on and Beast Boy feeling the awkward tension from Raven glaring at both blondes and Robin grinding his teeth in irritation staring at Raven then glaring at Naruto, just started to cough to get everyone's attention. They all looked at him and pretty much ignored him as they decided it was more entertaining to look at the two blondes staring at each other in an odd way. It was almost as if they knew each other.

"Ino.."

He was the first to speak, tails swishing everywhere reflecting it's owner's anxiety. He blinked and shook his head as he made his way to his fellow blonde and crushed her in a bear hug. Naruto was confused, his angel was supposed to be up there with Kami, not down here in this strange world, but it didn't matter to him. Ino was here and he felt nothing but joy for finding her again.

"Naruto?" **BAM. **The titans looked at the scene in shock when Tracy or Ino or whoever the hell she was decked the demon king.

"You may be a stud and all but no one touches me without my permission." Tracy looked at Naruto oddly, she couldn't decide if she wanted to glomp him for being so fucking cute with those ears and tails or kick him in the balls for having the audacity to hug her like they were old friends or something.

Naruto on the other hand just gaped at her like a fish outta water. Not only did this girl look like his beloved Ino, she fucking hit like her too, and that's saying a lot considering no chakra was used to fuel that punch. '_Kami must really hate me for toying with me like this.' _He shook his head and took a step back, his eyes never leaving the Ino lookalike.

"Sorry… you look like someone I knew." Naruto said his voice strained from the rush of emotions. He scratched the back of his head and faced the Titans. "I uh. I needa go do something. Sorry I can't stay to entertain you miss…"

"Tracy."

"Yeah, Tracy. I apologize again for that mishap." He nodded at her curtly before he disappeared in an explosion of black flames.

The Titans looked at the scorched spot where the king once stood with a 'what the fuck' expression on their faces, except Raven who had her stoic face on and was silently seething at the Blonde haired goddess and the m.i.a. demon king.

"I apolo- woah what the heck."

Robin was about to apologize for Naruto's behavior when a deep sense of dread took the breath outta him. He looked around seeing the rest of the Titans and their client in the same condition.

"Dude what is this, it's like hard to breathe and stuff."

"I don't know but whatever it is it's probably from that pillar of light over there." Cyborg pointed his hand at the pillar of light to try and get a reading out of it but all he got were jumbled up numbers and error messages.

Raven stayed silent, she's felt this aura before. It was the same feeling she felt from Naruto in one of his memories.

"Titans! We need to-"

"No. Naruto is causing this, as his anchor it's my responsibility to make sure he doesn't do anything foolish. I'll check on him, you guys can continue with the mission."

"Rave-" Robin sighed when he noticed she teleported away. "Well you heard her… might as well get this show on the road."

* * *

**Jump City Canyon**

"**ROAAAAAAAR**"

Naruto charged up a rasenshuriken and threw it at the sky, cursing kami's name and all her angels.

"**Fuck you! The moment I find peace you do nothing but ruin it! What have I ever fucking done to deserve this? Have I not gone through enough punishment in my life that you must torment me whenever I find some form of happiness!**"

He screamed out his sorrows to the sky, he gathered up positive and negative chakra in a sphere before swallowing it, the ground beneath him caving in from the massive amounts of energy. With a roar he released a concentrated beam of energy.

"**Bijudama." **

"Naruto."

"**Raven." **

"Stop this. We could feel your aura all the way from the Mayor's mansion."

"**I-I'm sor**ry." He grunted.

Naruto looked at Raven, her face was blank, and her eyes hidden in her hood betraying no emotion. He cursed himself silently for causing such a thing to happen. He walked towards her and she took a step back.

"I guess I can't blame you for that… that was a pretty scary thing to witness ya know." Naruto chuckled to himself before he flashed her a sheepish grin. A nearby rock exploded.

"It doesn't matter. Let's just go back to the tower." Raven turned away from the blonde, rising a couple inches off the ground before she was caged in Naruto's arms.

"Release me."

"No."

"I will not be played a fool." Raven's eyes lit up as she began to chant under her breath.

"No one's playing you for anything Raven."

"Then what was that earlier? After last night… how could you. I've told you things that my team doesn't even know yet it seems like you forget all about me once Tracy stepped in the picture."

"She… She just reminded me of someone I knew."

"It's in the past Naruto. I-I won't be a replacement for her." Raven felt Naruto's grip on her increase as she said this. She heard a couple of explosions happening behind her and she knew that she had to cut this conversation short lest she wanted to collapse the whole canyon.

"But you're not a replacement Raven, you gotta believe me." Naruto mumbled against her hair.

"You're not over her. That much is clear from your earlier actions. Until you let go of the past we can't… progress with whatever is going on between us now. I'm sorry." A single tear made its way down her cheek before she teleported away, leaving the Demon king alone with his grief.

"**FUCK.**"

Naruto threw one last rasenshuriken at the sky before he was consumed by black flames.


End file.
